


The Way That You

by withmarkers



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withmarkers/pseuds/withmarkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geno hugs Sidney at the airport. No really. That's what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way That You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cait to cheer her up. Enjoy your Geno!hugs, darlin'!

Baggage claim, Sid decides quickly. No, wait. That looks really clingy. Maybe in the lobby?

.... No, that's not cool.

Maybe baggage claim isn't too clingy? As opposed to, say, the runway?

This is stupid.

He scowls down at his feet, tapping out a nervous rhythm on the tiled floor in his black runners.

It's just Geno, after all.

But.

_Geno_.

In the end, the decision-that-isn't-really-a-decision-at-all is made for him. He's halfway back to the baggage claim - shut up, he doesn't want to look like an idiot - when people start filtering through the top of the stairway, tired and rumpled. It takes him all of four seconds to identify Geno when he steps out, ducking slightly, shoulders hunched as he lumbers through the throng of passengers. It doesn't take Geno much longer than that to lift his head and start scanning the floor below, where Sid is standing amongst dozens of other family members and friends waiting to greet loved ones. Sid counts to ten, and can't contain his grin when Geno meets his eyes, almost to the bottom of the stairs, smiling hugely.

"Sid!" He almost yells, but it's not really that loud since there's so many people around them.

Sid's feet propel him forward, threading through the crowd to the baggage claim and meeting Geno halfway, trying to not keep dorkily smiling, but it's really hard not to when Geno keeps grinning at him, eyes alight with excitement, hair a wild mess of curls on top of his head.

"You here!"

Sid bites at the corner of his lip when they finally reach each other, already able to feel Geno's body heat from only a foot away. "Well, yeah. You asked me to pick you up," he says, feeling unusually self conscious for reasons he doesn't really understand, but he's abruptly distracted by Geno grinning even wider, if that's possible, and stepping forward to wrap Sid up in a gigantic hug, arms squeezed tight around Sid's upper arms so he can't move an inch, raised high enough that he's almost on his tiptoes.

He can smell the faint, lingering scent of Geno's cologne. And peanuts. Geno loves to eat peanuts on the plane. Sid's neck aches from the tense way he's being held, so he allows it to drop forward to rest into the crook of Geno's neck, breathing him in.

"I miss you _terrible_ ," Geno announces quite seriously when he sets Sid back on the ground, brows drawn together in a frown.

Sid presses his lips tight to keep from laughing, but a tiny smile sneaks out. "Terribly."

Geno thinks about this for a moment, still frowning. "Sound dumb either way."

"Yes," Sid agrees, mouth twitching, rolling his shoulders to get the blood flow back into his arms. "I understand what you mean, though."

Geno grins at him again, brightly, and even though he's been in Pittsburgh for the last while, and the airport they're standing in is in Pittsburgh, he feels more at home now than he has in weeks.


End file.
